Traveling soldier
by Samantha-jane-h
Summary: one shot inspired by the Dixie Chicks song traveling soldier B&B eventually


bones isnt mine neither is traveling soldier by the dixie chicks :(

Two days past eighteen he was waiting for the bus in his army greens sat down in a booth at the café there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair. He's a little shy so she gave him a smile he said "would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me I'm feeling a little alone" she said " I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go". They went down and they sat on the pier he said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" I cried never going to hold a hand of another guy to young for him they told her waiting on the love of a traveling soldier our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter says the soldiers coming home. So the letters came from an army camp in California then Afghanistan and he told her in heart might be love and of all the things he was so scared of. He said "its getting kinda rough over here so I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and see that pretty smile don't worry but I wont be able to write for a while". To young they told her waiting on the love of a traveling solider. One Friday night at the college football game the lords prayer was said and the anthem sang they said "folks wont you bow your heads for the list of local folks in Afghanistan dead". Crying all alone under the stands was that straight A student when a name was called and no one really cared but that pretty little girl with a bow in her hair. I cried never going to hold the hand of another guy her only friend approached her then gave her comfort and could do nothing but watch as she built up walls around her heart.

Approximately 10 years later…..

Booth slowly strode into the Jeffersonian he's been working with Brennan now for 4 years and has slowly began working her walls down he loved his anthropologist but he has something serious he needed to tell her now. Brennan was in her office with Angela admitting she was ready to tell booth how she felt about him Angela was giddy and suggested she tell him as soon as possible. Their was a familiar knock on the door and Angela excused herself to leave the "lovebirds alone". Booth pasted a fake smile on his face and entered the office "hey bones wanna go for lunch I have something I wanna discuss with you?" "sure booth I have something I want to talk to you about also." Booth was curious to say the least. The car ride over was silent both trying to determine the best way to tell the other their news. After ordering Brennan said "so what did you want to talk about?" "Ladies first bones" "umm ok I don't know how to say this but we've been friends for a long time and I I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't want to be friends anymore" booth now has a hurt and shocked expression on his face. "no no booth what I'm trying to say is I want to take this further I love you booth." Booth was speechless he launched over the table and planted one on her it was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. They were interrupted by the arrival of their food and Booth moved to sit next to Brennan holding her hand through the rest of the meal. Now in the SUV Bones remembered that Booth had something to tell her also. As they pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot Brennan turns to booth and asks "so what was it you wanted to tell me when we went to lunch you never got to it" Booth leaned over and captured Brennan's lips in another long passionate kiss. "first I want you to know I love you I've loved you for a very long time Temperance" upon hearing him use her first name she knew what he was about to tell her was serious "what is it Booth?" "well I …I got the call." "I don't know what that means what call?" "the call from the army bones my number is up I have to go on a second tour I get deployed Friday". A flood of memories hit Brennan in the face and she raced out of the SUV and into her office and slammed the door. Booth was right on her trail but was stopped by Angela "what did you do to her" "nothing Angela nothing" " you did something she doesn't just rush in here crying after a lunch with you an I know for a fact she told you something very important to her today didn't she?" with a guilty look Booth looked to Angela and said "she told me she loved me" "and" prodded Angela "I told her I get deployed Friday" Angela's heart stopped and she dragged Booth into her office. "You don't know why she had those walls do you? " "well for starters she was abandoned by her family" "no booth in college she meet a soldier and fell in love he was killed in battles shortly after admitting to him she loved him" a look of understanding and guilt clouded booths face "she thinks now I'm going to die and leave her alone" he gets up and races out of Angela office. He reaches Brennan's office and pounds on Brennan's door "bones let me in ….now bone or Ill break down the door" the door suddenly opened and she launched into Booths arms. He walked her to the sofa never once loosening his grip on her. "Bones I will never leave you I will only be gone six months then Ill be right back here in your arms forever" through the tears she says "Angela told you didn't she" "yeah she did but I promise you I will lay low and be back before you know it". They spent the rest of the week together every second until Booths plane had left and like the good friend she is Angela was there to catch Brennan as she fell when the plane took off.

Throughout the six month tour Booth couldn't talk to Brennan much and Brennan couldn't watch the news at night because everything made her cry. The night before he was due to return Brennan got a phone call "hello Temperance Brennan speaking" "hello this is army sergeant William Towner speaking" Brennan's heart stopped in her chest "I regret to inform you that plans for tomorrows return have been canceled' Brennan couldn't form words as she thought the worst "but I would like to announce that the plane will touch down early and be here in approximately two hours so you could come to the airport anytime to greet the returning soldiers" Brennan's heart lurched in her chest and she managed to thank the sergeant before hanging up and racing to her car. He arrived and the airport in record time with an hour to wait she the adrenaline she felt earlier put her to sleep in the hard waiting chairs. She was suddenly awoken by a pair of rough hands smoothing over her face and a kiss to her lips. She awoke instantly and she couldn't believe her eyes there was Booth just as he left her she grabbed on to him for dear life determined to never let him go ever again.


End file.
